moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wall
The Wall is an American drama-musical film directed, produced, written, and starring Jackson Kelley. It is the seventh film in the Concept Album Cinematic Universe. It follows a troubled rockstar who builds a wall around himself. The film spawned a sequel called The Final Cut. Cast *Jackson Kelley as Pink, a troubled rockstar. *Zoey Mayhew as Pink's overprotective mother. *Ariel Bailey as Sally Simpson, Pink's cheating wife. Her name isn't revealed in the film, but Jackson Kelley revealed that the girl Tommy has a crush on in Tommy married Pink. *Nick Stone as John Barrett, Pink's cruel teacher. Although his name isn't revealed in this film, it is revealed in The Final Cut. *Cameron Geoffrion as Pink's energetic manager. *Parker Lando as a hotel manager *Payton Frisch as Pink's deceased father *A random groupie who Pink seduces. *Gavin Shrader as a doctor who cures Pink. Plot Pink (Jackson Kelley) is a rockstar, one of the many reasons for his troubles. At a show, he spits on some fans trying to grab him (In The Flesh?). A flashback begins, where Pink is born, and his father dies (The Thin Ice). After discovering he has a father, he runs to a field, and lays down a brick (Another Brick in the Wall (Part 1)). Years later, Pink is ridiculed by his teachers (The Happiest Days of Our Lives). After reading an offensive poem to the class, Pink imagines a world where kids overpowered teachers (Another Brick in the Wall (Part 2). He is expelled. After, Pink has a conversation with his mom (Mother). Pink has a dream where the war overtakes to good parts of life (Goodbye Blue Sky). Years later, Pink gets married, and has another conversation with his mother (Mother (Reprise)). Pink's rock schedule has put his relationship to a halt with his wife (Empty Spaces). He has fun on his tour, but then learns his wife is cheating on him (Young Lust). Pink seduces a groupie and takes her to his hotel room, but something ticks him off, and he trashes his hotel room in a fit of rage (One of My Turns). He searches for the groupie, but can't find her, and goes into depression (Don't Leave Me Now). Much later, Pink goes home, and sees the person who his wife is cheating on him with. Pink, in a rage, destroys everything related to his relationships (Another Brick in the Wall (Part 3)). Pink finishes the Wall, and completely isolates himself (Goodbye Cruel World). Three months later, Pink realizes he has made a terrible mistake (Hey You). He tries several times to reconnect with his wife, the groupie, and his manager. Later, Pink tries to break free (Is There Anybody Out There?). Time passes, and Pink is completely alone (Nobody Home). He watches a holiday special with his childhood crush, Vera Lynn (Vera). In a dream, Pink is left alone at a train station because his father never came home (Bring the Boys Back Home). Pink collapses, and his manager and a doctor pick him up. Pink and the doctor get in a musical number about Pink's condition (Comfortably Numb). Later, Pink gets ready for the busiest show of the year (The Show Must Go On). Pink then imagines the concert as a Nazi rally (In The Flesh), and his manager fires him. Pink hires four guys, and they go wreak havoc on the city (Run Like Hell). Pink's rally takes him to his old neighborhood, where he causes a ruckus (Waiting for the Worms). However, the rally get Pink mad by killing his mother, the only person he had left in his life. Pink belts out a poem, stopping the rally (Stop). In a dream, Pink is put on trial, and, after evidence from his teacher, his wife, and his mother, he is ordered to tear down the wall (The Trial). Pink breaks down the wall with a sledgehammer, and staggers into the sunset (Outside the Wall). In a post credits scene, Pink now works as a reporter, and he interviews his teacher about his war days, setting up The Final Cut. Soundtrack